parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars on Super Nintendo, the twenty third installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Geno * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mallow * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Bulgy as Boshi (Both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Jimmy and Zak as Hammer Bro. * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Croco * Engine Blower #1 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Mack * Engine Blower #2 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Belome * Engine Blower #3 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Bowyer * Barry (from T&F/TMS) as Booster (Both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Max and Monty as Grate Guy and Knife Guy * 98462 and 87546 as Chef Torte and his Apprentice * Joey (from JD41796) as Bundt * Cody (from JD41796) as Raspberry * Benny (from TTMA) as King Calamari * Mute (from Mad Bomber) as Jonathan Jones * Dark Tug (from TUGS) as Yaridovich * Smokey Joe (from TheBlueE2) as Jagger * Taro (from TTMA) as Jinx * Evil Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Culex * The Elementals (from Crash Bandicoot) as Elemental Crystals * Iron Bill and Iron Ben as Megaslimax and Slimaxes * Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Valentina * Rick as Dodo * The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as Czar Dragon/Zombone * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Axem Rangers * Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Magikoopa * Boomer (from TUGS) as Boomer (Both share the same names) * Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Exor * The Pirates (from TUGS) as Count Down and Ding A Lings * Troublesome Trucks as Cloaker, Domino, Earth Link, and Mad Adder * Lord Harry (from RWS) as Clerk * Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as The Manager * Spancam (from RWS) as Director * The Ferry Twins (from Theodore Tugboat) as Factory Chief and Gunyolk * Diesel 10 as Smithy (Both violent and aggressive) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 1 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 2 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 3 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 4 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 5 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 6 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 7 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 8 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 9 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 10 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 11 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 12 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 13 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 14 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 15 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 16 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 17 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 18 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 19 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 20 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 21 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 22 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 23 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 24 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 25 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 26 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 27 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 28 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 29 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 30 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 31 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 32 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 33 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 34 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 35 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 36 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 37 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Part 38 Gallery ThomasTV.png|Thomas as Mario TenCentsinGhosts.jpg|Ten Cents as Geno Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Mallow EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches74.png|Emily as Princess Peach Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Yoshi Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Birdo Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Yoshi The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Bowser No29985223931 4711dfdde9 b.jpg|Jimmy and Zak as Hammer Bro. Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Croco Barry scrapyard view12.jpg|Engine Blowers 1, 2, and 3 as Mack, Belome, and Bowyer BarryinTrainz.jpg|Barry as Booster Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Grate Guy and Knife Guy No_98462_and_87546_for_percyfan94_by_favoriteartman-d8ga331.png|98462 and 87546 as Chef Torte and his Apprentice joel_joey_thirteen_release_by_thedirtytrain1-d8b22lu.png|Joey as Bundt Mr cody the lightning engine sprite by jd41796-d509xd4.png|Cody as Raspberry (Credit Goes To JD41796) Mr Benny.jpg|Benny as King Calamari Screenshot 2018-03-30 21.45.35.png|Mute as Jonathan Jones The Dark Tug (from TUGS) as Yaridovich.jpg|Dark Tug as Yaridovich Screenshot 2018-03-30 21.51.59.png|Smokey Joe as Jagger Taro (from TTMA).jpg|Taro as Jinx Evil Theodore.png|Evil Theodore as Culex The Elementals.jpg|The Elementals as Elemental Crystals No16547973284_e266c262d5_b.jpg|Iron Bill and Iron Ben as Megaslimax and Slimaxes Pinknose_real.png|Pinknose as Valentina Rick as Dodo.jpg|Rick as Dodo No-300px-73201_at_Woking.jpg|The Giant Claw as Czar Dragon/Zombone The Shrimpers.jpg|The Shrimpers as Axem Rangers IceShipHeaderShamus.jpg|Shamus as Magikoopa BoomerHeader.jpg|Boomer as Boomer ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Exor The Pirates.jpg|The Pirates as Count Down and Ding A Lings Thomas--Friends-Season-1-Episode-9-Troublesome-Trucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks as Cloaker, Domino, Earth Link, and Mad Adder LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Clerk Toadenjo 578.jpg|Dr. Beeching as The Manager NoD199Spamcan.png|Spancam as Director TheodoreandtheBigHarbour20.png|The Ferry Twins as Factory Chief and Gunyolk ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Smithy Category:Daniel Pineda